Regresso
by Ana Souza
Summary: Há sentimentos que nem o tempo consegue apagar. Huli...
1. Chapter 1

A série House revelou dois grandes atores ao público, Hugh Laurie e Lisa Edelstein. Ambos já tinham uma carreira consolidada, mas foi a partir de seus personagens na série que grande parte do público passou a conhecê-los e admirá-los ainda mais. Lisa deixou a série em sua penúltima temporada, recusando-se a voltar para o final da mesma, não se sabe o porquê. Hugh e Lisa tornaram-se amigos, viveram por pouco tempo um romance secreto, voltaram a ser apenas amigos, mas se distanciaram com o rumo que suas vidas tomaram. Ela passou a fazer algumas participações em outras séries e ele com o término de House, entrou em turnê com seu Blues. Depois de alguns acontecimentos, ambos voltaram a se comunicar novamente, dando inicio a um regresso de sentimentos.

Lisa fez uma viagem à Itália para dar algumas entrevistas ao ''Taormina Film Fest'' sobre sua carreira e falar de alguns de seus trabalhos anteriores. Apesar de ser uma viagem profissional, ela estava sabendo aproveitar ao máximo a linda cidade, ao lado de seu então namorado, o ''artista'' pintor Robert Russell, com que mantém relacionamento há mais de um ano.

Em sua estadia na cidade de Taormina, várias fotos foram vinculadas nos sites de celebridades, e em todas elas Lisa aparecia maravilhosamente linda e feliz. Em uma de suas saídas para desfrutar do lugar o que mais chamou a atenção dos paparazzi foi à ida com seu namorado à praia. Sua primeira aparição foi um tanto quanto discreta, de blusa  
e short jeans, Lisa aproveitava o dia sem desgrudar do namorado, protagonizando cenas românticas com beijos e abraços.

Diante as lentes das câmeras, o  
casal aparentava estar muito apaixonado. Além dos sorrisos que estampavam nos lábios, as trocas de carinho eram constantes. Lisa andava um pouco sumida da mídia, e essas reaparições vieram a ser um prato cheio para os fãs e admiradores da atriz.

Outro momento de sua aparição que deu o que falar foi quando Lisa aproveitava o sol na piscina. Dessa vez ela estava bem mais desinibida, em um biquíni discreto, deixando a vista o corpo de fazer inveja a qualquer mortal. Lisa parecia estar em lua de mel e desfrutava cada segundo do lugar com seu amor, fazendo a alegria dos paparazzi, que a cada passo que a atriz dava, era um flash.

Enquanto Lisa vivia sua ''lua de  
mel'' uma pessoa em especial não estava gostando muito de toda aquela felicidade, toda a paixão que ela parecia transbordar. Com todas as fotos correndo os sites, Hugh Laurie não pôde deixar de ler as notícias, mesmo que insistisse em dizer para si mesmo que não possuía o menor interesse no que via.

Ele estava tranquilo no escritório de casa pronto para checar seus e-mails, quando por acaso viu uma das fotos de Lisa ao abrir um site, e por curiosidade resolveu dar uma olhada no que o site falava sobre ela. Ele ia deixando escapar um sorriso tímido enquanto olhava cada foto. Um sorriso completo tomou conta do seu rosto quando as últimas fotos foram carregadas, e ele viu que Lisa, a sua ex parceira de cena estava de biquíni.

Quem estivesse de fora não notaria, mas ele fitava aquelas fotos com total admiração, lembrando da sorte e dos bons momentos que  
viveu nos dias em que foi feliz ao lado dela, não só como amigo, mas como amante também. Hugh continuou admirando a foto por mais alguns instantes e em cada parte por onde seus olhos passavam um momento ou uma caricia invadiam seus pensamentos o levando para o mundo onde ele teve a felicidade entre os dedos, mas deixou escapar. Hugh demorou um pouco para passar para a foto seguinte, tinha se distraído com as lembranças do passado e quando finalmente abriu, não teve uma reação muito boa.

- IDIOTA! - pensou alto assim que viu Lisa e o namorado abraçados num clima de total romance.

Hugh imediatamente fechou a pagina do site, recusando-se a olhar mais de toda aquela palhaçada de casal feliz. Levantou-se da cadeira abandonando seu notebook por alguns instantes e foi preparar uma dose de whisky. Ele sabia ser ainda muito cedo, e a hora não ser apropriada para uma bebida quente, mas ultimamente ele vinha bebendo  
independente de ser hora ou não, e as tais fotos o deixara com raiva,  
instigando-o a fazer aquilo logo cedo.

Já com o copo de whisky na mão, Hugh voltou para o notebook pois ainda precisava checar os e-mails, coisa que ele deveria ter feito antes de deixar-se distrair pelas patéticas fotos de casal feliz da Lisa Edelstein. Abrindo a pasta de e-mails, ironicamente ele deu de cara com um DELA. Ignorando o e-mail que para ele seria o mais importante, ele destinou a atenção para todos os outros. Após alguns longos e cansativos minutos, ele voltou a fitar o e-mail dela, que continuava ali, intacto. Ele não queria abri-lo por raiva do que viu nas fotos. Pensou em fechar a pasta, mas desistiu, levantou novamente e foi pegar mais uma dose de whisky, a primeira tinha acabado rapidamente. Dessa vez ele voltou com a garrafa, colocou do lado do notebook que estava em cima da mesa, sentou na cadeira e finalmente resolveu abrir o e-mail que dizia:

''Olá, Hugh! Como você estar? Li algumas notícias relacionadas a você e fiquei um pouco  
preocupada. Você voltou a  
fumar? Porque anda bebendo tanto? Estou aqui se você precisar. Beijos''

Assim que o terminou de ler Hugh deu uma risada irônica, seguida de um longo gole na bebida. Preocupada? Ele pensava com raiva... Não era o que lhe parecia nas fotos. Pelo contrário, ela demonstrava não estar nem ai para o mundo, muito menos para ele.

Aos seus olhos, a vidinha dela se  
encontrava perfeita demais para que ela perdesse seu tempo se preocupando com um cara depressivo e preso em seu mundo solitário. Ele só desejava que fosse para o inferno toda essa preocupação que ela diz sentir. Ele nunca precisou que ninguém se preocupasse com ele, não seria agora que iria precisar.

Hugh estava passando por uma fase meio complicada em sua vida, depois do fim da série voltou a fumar e andava bebendo com mais frequência. Com o tempo mais livre, apesar de estar em turnê com seu Blues, parece que seus vícios tinham voltado à tona. Talvez enquanto ainda havia a série, sua tristeza e solidão foram trancadas em uma gaveta devido à intensa falta de tempo por conta das gravações. Então, foi só a série acabar para que pouco tempo depois ele voltasse a abrir a tal gaveta e tirasse de lá a tristeza e solidão que lhe pertenciam, fazendo-o voltar a ser aquele homem melancólico de sempre.

Por pura birra e ciúme ele não respondeu ao e-mail dela. Ainda sentindo raiva, ele desligou o notebook, encheu mais o copo de whisky, e foi chorar as mágoas sobre as teclas do piano.

Sentado e com o copo de lado, ele tocava as teclas delicadamente começando ali o seu desabafo. A raiva e o ciúme os acompanharam junto com a bebida e a tentativa de afogá-los ali, naquela canção que soava mais forte a cada gole de bebida que descia queimando sua garganta.

''Isso é ridículo'' pensou. Ter ciúmes de algo que não o pertence, que ele não o faz pertencer, nunca fez. Ele sacudiu a cabeça para afastar os pensamentos que insistiam em trazer Lisa de volta para a sua vida. Fechando os olhos, ele se deixou mergulhar na melodia que possuía o ambiente.

''Droga! Porque eu a deixei ir? '' não adiantava, ele continuava a pensar. O copo vazio o fez levantar para abastecê-lo, precisava de mais whisky para poder anestesiar sua dor, minimizar os efeitos colaterais que as fotos deram a ele. As lembranças dos dias que ele compartilhou com ela, num envolvimento em que ele nunca soube como definir, um sentimento que poucas vezes sentiu por alguém, passavam por sua mente nos momentos ociosos e esmagavam-lhe o peito.

O dia passou massacrantemente  
devagar, depois de passar o dia todo trancado em seu escritório, ele havia tomado banho e estava jantando com sua esposa, não por vontade própria, mas por insistência da mesma. Jô o queria, passou todo o jantar tentando agradá-lo, afinal  
já fazia um bom tempo em que eles não se comportavam como marido e mulher. O sexo deixou de existir na relação.

Depois do jantar Hugh foi para o quarto, vestiu o pijama, pegou um livro, seu óculos e sentado na cama começou a ler enquanto o sono não chegava. Não tardou muito para que Jô entrasse no quarto, sentando-se na cama e fitando-o, enquanto o mesmo fingia estar concentrado na leitura.

Cansado de ignorá-la, Hugh repousou o livro na mesinha lateral a dando atenção.

- Hugh, você está muito tenso. Vem aqui, me deixa te dar uma massagem.

-Não, não querida. Realmente não precisa.

Ela não o deu ouvidos, subindo na cama e se posicionando atrás dele, iniciando a massagem em seus ombros. Apesar de ter negado de cara, Hugh não a fez parar, ele precisava mesmo de uma massagem para relaxar e aquilo ali estava ficando bom, então ele fecha os olhos e o corpo vai cedendo ao conforto que os movimentos das mãos dela  
davam. Quando ele percebeu, ela já estava sentada em seu colo, o agarrou pelo pescoço e o beijou.

Hugh não quis ser grosso, por isso não a afastou. Ele não a desejava mais, ao contrário dela que se esforçava ao máximo para tê-lo como homem. Ele pensa em cortar o beijo, quando lhe veio à mente a imagem de Lisa e o namorado na praia. A raiva mais uma vez dominou as suas emoções, e ele agarrou Jô a deitando na cama e ficando com o corpo sobre o dela. Aquela súbita atitude foi como se ele estivesse dando o troco em Lisa, sua raiva estava o fazendo esquecer de quem ele estava beijando. Jô vai sentindo os lábios dele descerem por seu pescoço e colo, quando de repente ele pára e a olha.

- Me desculpe, eu não consigo. -  
retomando a consciência viu que não era ela que ele queria ali. - Estou um pouco cansado. - tirou seu corpo sobre o dela e deitou dando-lhe as costas.

Jô ficou sem entender a empolgação momentânea que Hugh teve, mas sabia que ele não estava cansado coisa nenhuma, que aquilo foi apenas uma desculpa para não continuar com o ato. Conformada e já bem acostumada com a situação, ela se virou e foi tentar dormir.


	2. Chapter 2

Dois dias se passaram e Lisa continuou sem um e-mail de resposta. Apesar de estar em um lugar lindo e ao lado de seu namorado, ela não parava de pensar e se preocupar com Hugh, e constantemente verificava a caixa de e-mail na esperança de que ele a tivesse respondido. Eles sempre se falavam por telefone e por e-mail, mas desde que ela saiu da série, a freqüência de contato entre eles diminuiu bastante. Sempre que ficava sabendo de um show dele, Lisa mandava e-mail desejando-lhe boa viagem e uma boa apresentação. Às vezes trocavam ligações com assuntos frívolos, mas se evitavam ao máximo.

Era de conhecimento público que Lisa já tinha planos para um novo projeto desde que saiu de House. Ela havia comprado os direitos autorais de um livro e estava empolgadíssima com a idéia de escrever e produzir uma série sobre o mesmo. Ela sempre manteve em segredo do que se tratava o tal projeto, preferia não entrar em detalhes antes de tudo estar finalizado. Já tinha certo tempo que Lisa vinha se dedicando a isso e estava escrevendo bastante, mas nessa viagem, ela daria uma pausa.

Desde o dia em que estavam na piscina, RR notou que Lisa não largava o notebook, coisa que ela nunca fazia pois não tinha o vicio de internet, tirando o fato de estar escrevendo seu piloto. Mas foi justamente nesse mesmo dia que ela mandou e-mail para o Hugh, e desde então esperava retorno. As vezes ela até pensava em ligar para Hugh, mas RR não a deixava sozinha por muito tempo, ficando praticamente impossível fazer a ligação. Sentada na cama do quarto do hotel, Lisa resolve mandar um segundo e-mail cobrando a resposta do primeiro, e assim que conseguiu enviar com sucesso, RR saiu do banheiro caminhando em direção a cama. Ela imediatamente fechou a página para que ele não visse o que estava sendo feito, e em seguida, recebeu um beijo dele ao sentar a seu lado.

- Está fazendo o quê? Disse que não escreveria esses dias, mas não larga esse notebook – disse intrigado com o vicio repentino dela por internet.

- Nada de importante. - disfarçou com um sorriso.

Já era um pouco tarde, eles tinham transado praticamente a tarde toda. RR sentia um desejo intenso por ela, Lisa além de linda carregava a luxúria em seus olhos, gostava muito de sexo. Ele realmente era um cara de muita sorte, com uma mulher linda e fogosa do lado, vivia num verdadeiro paraíso. O cansaço estava propício ao sono, depois do dia agitado que tiveram o que eles mais queriam era dormir.

No dia seguinte eles acordaram cedo, tinham um passeio de barco marcado. Saíram do hotel rumo ao lugar, de mãos dadas. O casal era só sorriso. Lisa trajava short jeans e blusa preta, o lenço no cabelo ela não abandonava e um chapéu, dessa fez fazendo dupla a ele. RR trajava um short confortável e camisa, ambos pretos. Ele parecia não se importar muito com a própria aparência, sempre usava o mesmo estilo de roupa e a mesma cor, preta. Um verdadeiro contraste, pois Lisa era uma mulher extremamente elegante. Já no barco, Lisa parecia encantada com o lugar, a paisagem era extremamente linda, e ela, amante da natureza ia amando cada detalhe que via ao lado do namorado.  
De volta ao hotel, RR teve que resolver algumas coisas na recepção e Lisa subiu para o quarto. Ela tomou um banho, sentou na cama e lá estava outra vez com o notebook nas mãos, ela não iria sossegar enquanto não recebesse um e-mail dele, e eis que ao abrir o mesmo, viu o tão e esperado e-mail:

'' Oi, Lisa! Estou bem, não tem motivos para se preocupar. Acho que você tem coisas mais importantes para fazer, como por exemplo, ir à praia com seu namorado e aproveitar bem a sua viagem. Não perca seu tempo se preocupando com besteiras, agradeço seu cuidado comigo, mas não preciso dele. ''

No primeiro momento Lisa sentiu raiva ao ler aquilo, afinal, ela esperou tanto, se preocupou tanto e ele a dispensa daquela forma fria, não dando um mínimo valor ao carinho que ela depositou no e-mail quando o mandou, deixando claro que não precisava dela. Mas aí ela respirou fundo. Ela o conhecia como ninguém, e sentiu que ali não era ele falando, e sim, o ciúme, o orgulho. '' Ele ainda sente ciúmes? '' pensou sorrindo involuntariamente. ''Será?'' de repente a dúvida tomou conta de seus pensamentos, que agora incertos provocavam uma confusão em sua mente. '' Não, não! '' ela sacode a cabeça na tentativa de afastar aquilo que estava começando a perturbá-la e antes que aquilo a deixasse inquieta, RR entrou no quarto e começou a tagarelar sobre as idéias que teve para pintar alguns quadros, fazendo-a deixar suas dúvidas de lado, ao menos naquele momento.

Hugh queria ter realmente ignorado-a, mas a insistência dela não o deixou mais hesitar, e ele acabou respondendo-a, não da forma que ela merecia, mas ainda assim, a respondeu. Era notável que ele era um homem depressivo, infeliz. Apesar de ter bom senso de humor, era bastante introspectivo, as vezes chegava a ser um cara meio estranho. Casado há anos, parecia manter o relacionamento só por mera formalidade, era evidente que o sentimento que ele tinha por sua mulher era o de amizade, talvez até de gratidão. Aquele tipo de homem que zela pela família, que independente de existir amor ou não, continua na relação.

Ele parecia estar acostumado com a vida amargurada que levava, como se já não se importasse em carregar aquela tristeza o resto de sua vida. Talvez o comodismo tinha tomado conta dele, se algo bom acontecesse em sua vida ele aproveitava, mas se caso corresse o risco de perder aquela felicidade, ele não se empenhava em lutar para manter o que realmente o deixava feliz.

Lisa era totalmente o oposto dele. Extrovertida e espaçosa, bem humorada e de riso fácil. Carregava uma imensa felicidade em seu sorriso, uma vitalidade no olhar e em seus movimentos. Ela realmente o completava, em tudo. Era como se Hugh em seu interior vivesse em dias nublados, sem sol, sem estrelas. E Lisa quando chegava trazia o brilho do sol com seu sorriso, levando embora toda a chuva e com aquele seu olhar afastava todas as nuvens, fazendo-o enxergar as estrelas que ele ainda possuía em seu céu, estrelas essas que estavam mais escondidas que seus próprios sentimentos.

Lisa e Hugh tiveram o seu momento, se amaram por um tempo e acabaram vivendo esse amor. Foi uma relação bastante complicada, eles trabalhavam juntos há anos e sempre foram amigos, mas chegou um dia em que o sentimento falou mais alto. Hugh com uma tentativa de separação que já durava quase um ano, acabou convencendo Lisa de que eles poderiam tentar e que ambos precisavam e mereciam se dar uma chance. E assim eles viveram um romance secreto, evitaram a mídia com todo o cuidado, sempre negando qualquer tipo de envolvimento quando eram questionados nas entrevistas. Eles não queriam se expor. Preservavam ao máximo o relacionamento, mas isso foi ficando cada vez mais difícil de controlar. A esposa dele não queria uma separação definitiva, ela o amava e não desistiria dele só assim. A relação deles não durou muito, embora o pouco que durou tenha sido intenso, até porque nem sempre tempo significa intensidade e a história deles era um  
exemplo disso. Ambos continuaram sendo amigos, talvez menos do que antes por motivos lógicos, mas com o sentimento intocável.

Ele foi a metade mais inteira da vida dela, no amor tinha seu inteiro, mas na vida apenas sua metade. E apesar de hoje em dia ela está com outro alguém, tendo-o por inteiro nos dois aspectos, esse inteiro que aparentemente poderia completá-la não chegava a preencher nem uma pequena parte do que aquela tal metade preenchia, mesmo sendo só uma humilde metade, mas que sempre foi verdadeira e intensa para ambos.

Ela foi o que de melhor aconteceu na vida dele. Lembrar da Lisa o fazia ter receio dos sentimentos que ela e tudo o que ela respirava podiam despertar nele, mas como qualquer misto de agridoce vicio, ele nunca conseguiu se despegar definitivamente dela. A miscelânea de fluidos e sentimentos partilhados criaram um vinculo magicamente construido de maneira a conduzir os seus pés, inadvertidamente, na direção dela. Ele estava entregue a algo em que nunca quis acreditar, um fado que não tinha pedido, uma vida que não havia sonhado e nunca nada soube melhor. Parecia viver de mãos atadas em relação ao que sentia, aqueles cujos novelos de arame farpado prendiam-lhe os pulsos e os rasgavam a visão deixando-o numa verdadeira cegueira. Aquela que apenas o fazia ver aquilo que ele queria ver, ouvir aquilo que queria ouvir, mas sentir tudo aquilo que não evitou sentir. Fazendo com  
que todo e qualquer esboço de barreira fosse apenas o da irracionalidade. 


	3. Chapter 3

Uma semana se passou, Lisa já havia retornado para casa e Hugh brilhado em mais um show, que dessa vez deu o que falar. Sempre que fazia um show as, fotos e assuntos sobre a frequência com a qual ele bebia davam o que falar, mas o assunto da vez mais comentado pelos fãs foi sobre Hugh e Lisa, que quando se referem a eles como um casal os chamam de ''Huli''. O músico deu a entender que sentia falta não só de seu personagem House, como também da amiga Lisa Edelstein que interpretava a personagem Cuddy, o grande amor da vida de House. A união dos personagens tambem tinha um nome específico, os fãs chamavam carinhosamente de ''Huddy''. Bastou apenas um comentário do Hugh para instigar a curiosidade de todos.

*Flashback on*

O show já estava na metade quando Hugh começou a interagir mais com a plateia. De pé, após ter terminado de cantar uma música mais dançante, Hugh começa a conversar com o público explicando de quem seria a canção. Ao voltar para o piano ele dá um belo gole no copo de bebida que estava sobre o mesmo, hábito muito frequente durante todo o show.

- Está com sede, hein? - alguém grita da plateia fazendo-o sorrir. Ele olha na direção de onde veio o grito e ainda com o sorriso ergue o copo num sinal de brinde.

- As vezes é para esquecer certas lembranças que algumas músicas me trazem. - comenta próximo ao microfone.

- Saudades de House? - outro alguém gritou. Hugh brinca esfregando a perna direita dando a entender que estava com dor, lembrando seu personagem House, fazendo algumas pessoas rirem com tal gesto.

- Também! - responde misterioso.

- Da Lisa Edelstein? - o mesmo alguém insinua, conseguindo deixar Hugh constrangido.

Dessa vez ele não respondeu nada, com um sorriso tímido agarrou o copo e deu outro gole. Para sair da saia justa e antes que mais alguém viesse com mais insinuações e o fizesse perder o rebolado de vez, ele falou rapidamente da próxima canção que cantaria e sem rodeios continuou o show.

*Flashback off*

Era noite e Lisa estava sozinha em casa, seu namorado tinha viajado com os filhos e só retornaria em três dias. Sentada no sofá da sala e com seu notebook nas pernas, ela escrevia em seu piloto quando Hugh lhe veio em mente e ela sentiu uma imensa vontade de mandar um e-mail:

'' Não sei o que deu em você para ser tão rude, talvez eu até saiba, mas é melhor eu me convencer que não. Eu sempre vou lembrar e me preocupar com você, sempre. É inevitável passar o olho em uma noticia sobre você e não querer ler por completa. Se hoje ainda estou com alguém é porque esse alguém me traz felicidade, e a relação sem tantas bagagens me trouxe uma leveza na qual eu precisava. Não que eu tenha medo de enfrentar nada, nem de carregar nada pesado e você sabe bem disso. Se você e eu não demos certo, ou melhor, se não estamos juntos até hoje é porque talvez escolhemos o momento errado. O fato de ter durado pouco não significa que não deu certo, pelo contrário, deu muito certo e como deu. Estava aqui escrevendo em meu piloto e lembrei de você, do tempo em que trabalhamos juntos e de como você me ajudou em tudo. Aprendi muita coisa com você. Sinto muita falta de tudo, aquilo era praticamente a minha vida, poucas pessoas conhecem o homem incrível que você é. Espero que realmente esteja bem, e se for precisar de alguém que seja só para comemorar algo novo. Beijos, Lisa. ''

Ela não sabia o porque de ter dito isso tudo, sua nostalgia a fez mexer em algo que estava bem guardado, quase que esquecido como aqueles objetos que não conseguimos nos livrar porque foram importantes em nossa vida. Aqueles que colocamos em uma caixa e escondemos em um lugar na tentativa de esquecer que um dia o guardamos ali, mas sempre vem algo que nos fazem lembrar de que temos aquilo guardado. De repente seu coração dispara ao ver o alerta de novo e-mail, saber que ele leu na mesma hora que ela o mandou, fazia ela sentir ele mais perto dela e isso a deixou nervosa. Se achando boba por estar ansiosa, ela abre.

'' Lisa, me desculpe por ter dito aquelas bobagens, fui um idiota eu sei. Pode não parecer, mas tudo que envolve você me interessa, e muito, chega até ser torturante as vezes e isso me consome bastante. Eu também sinto falta de tudo, foi uma grande sorte pegar um personagem tão especial como o House e fazê-lo por tanto tempo fez eu me sentir mais vivo. A série foi a minha vida durante oito anos, seu fim fez parte de mim deixar de viver. House me deu a oportunidade de trabalhar com você e te conhecer melhor, acho que isso foi o meu melhor presente. Não me arrependo de nada do que eu fiz, foram os melhores anos da minha vida. Lisa, eu quero te ver. Eu preciso ver você. ''

Lisa sentiu-se arrepiar quando leu a ultima frase, há muito tempo eles nao se viam e só a possibilidade disso acontecer a deixou mais nervosa ainda. O ''preciso ver você'' a fez voltar no tempo com lembranças de dois anos atrás, época em que ela viveu seu romance com Hugh. Ela não sabia o que responder, mas precisava falar algo.

'' O Emmy seria uma ótima oportunidade para isso, mas não fui nomeada e vi que você também não. Eu adorava esse tipo de evento. ''

Hugh sentiu que ela estava fugindo da resposta, então insistiu.

'' Não quero encontrar você em eventos. Eu quero um encontro amigo e não social. Estou em Los Angeles e ficarei aqui por uns dias. ''

Ela sorriu ao ler a última frase. '' Meu Deus, ele está aqui. '' Lisa fica pensativa... ''encontro amigo'' como eles iriam fazer isso depois de tanto tempo sem contato, sem um motivo real para tal encontro. Seria muito complicado sendo eles pessoas tão conhecidas pela mídia, isso traria pequenos aborrecimentos para ambos. Seu namorado não iria gostar e a esposa dele odiaria. Com certeza uma notinha maldosa iria sair em algum site e isso geraria muitas especulações na vida de ambos, como gerava na época em que gravavam House.

'' Acho que não devemos, isso nos traria aborrecimentos tanto com Robert, quanto com Jô. Você sabe como são paparazzi, estão em toda parte e uma foto nossa juntos daria muito no que falar. ''

Mais uma vez Robert entre os dois. '' Quero mais é que esse pintorzinho de merda vá para o inferno'' pensava irritado. Desejava vê-la, mas não insistiria. Não queria um sim forçado, e sim desejado.

'' Não me importo se algo vier a sair nesses sites, e Jô não tem direito de gostar ou não, minha relação com ela é apenas amizade, não estamos mais vivendo como marido e mulher há anos. Não quero te causar problemas e entendo você não querer me encontrar. Estou um pouco cansado, vou tentar dormir. Boa noite, Lisa. ''

Ele ficou frustrado com a resposta, esperava mais empolgação da parte dela e ela sentiu isso ao ler o e-mail. Não queria desapontá-lo, a verdade é que ela estava com medo do encontro, medo do que isso traria para ambos em relação aos seus sentimentos.

'' Você sabe que a questão não é querer... Tudo bem, Hugh. Boa noite. ''

Essa curta conversa mexeu muito com ambos, principalmente com Lisa que ainda hesitava. Hugh estava decidido e queria encontrá-la, mas ela ainda tinha medo de não conseguir controlar seus sentimentos. Sem conseguir voltar a concentrar-se na escrita de seu piloto, ela fecha o notebook e decide ir tomar um banho antes de dormir. Precisava lavar o olhar dele do corpo dela, as palavras dele de seus ouvidos, se livrar de todas as lembranças que a rondavam naquela noite.

Hugh tentava fazer o mesmo, deitado em sua cama desejava que o sono chegasse logo para que ele pudesse descansar, pois tivera um dia cheio. Lisa já havia saído do banho, colocado seu pijama e estava deitada ainda lutando contra seus pensamentos. Ela recordava os andares de mãos dada, o toque dele, as mãos dele, o cheiro dele... inconfundível. Lembrou também de tudo que havia sofrido, depois dos intensos momentos em que passaram juntos e que por diversos motivos eles não puderam continuar com o que tentaram dar inicio. Relembrou do quanto foi difícil pegar pedra por pedra e reconstruir o muro. Retomando sua vida tentando ser feliz com outro alguém e estava dando certo. Mas agora seus pensamentos atropelavam-se. Já tinha posto a hipótese de se ver livre daquele amor, porém, aquilo que a consumia não poderia ser resolvido tão simplesmente. Não é nada fácil lidar com a mente e o coração em conflito.

No dia seguinte Lisa ainda pensava na proposta de Hugh, mesmo depois de ter dado a entender de que não iria encontrá-lo. Como havia passado alguns dias fora de casa, ela resolveu dar uma saída para tentar se distrair um pouco e aproveitar para matar a saudade de onde morava. Como seu namorado estava viajando e sua mente a mil por conta da conversa com Hugh, ela não queria ficar sozinha em casa, precisava sair um pouco. Trajando um vestido confortável, casaco, sandália de salto, óculos e bolsa, ela foi espalhar sua beleza pelas ruas de Los Angeles.

Após comprar um café, Lisa andava distraidamente por uma rua quando fez com a mão um sinal de ''oi'' para alguém. Havia um fotógrafo no local e ele, é claro, registrou o momento. Lisa sem se incomodar com a presença dele seguiu seu caminho e continuou andando. '' E se ele estivesse comigo agora? '' pensou enquanto andava. '' O que falaríamos sobre a foto? '' ela se lembrava do que havia dito a Hugh sobre os paparazzi, chegando a conclusão de que realmente seria melhor eles não se encontrarem.


	4. Chapter 4

Passaram-se dois dias. Lisa e Hugh continuavam na mesma cidade, sozinhos em suas respectivas casas e com a mesma vontade de se encontrarem. Mesmo com todo o acontecido, e o mundo parecendo conspirar a favor dos dois, eles- na verdade ela -insistia na idéia de não encontrá-lo. Uma atitude boba, diga-se de passagem, pois nem parecia coisa daquela mulher tão espontânea e ousada que Lisa sempre demonstrou ser.

Eram 15hrs, e após ter tomando um banho, Lisa deitou no sofá e resolveu ficar por ali mesmo. Ela surfou pelos canais de TV e ao não encontrar nada que a prendesse a atenção, Lisa passa os olhos na mesinha de centro de frente a ela e avista seu notebook. Esquecendo totalmente a ideia de ver TV, ela o pegou. Talvez a internet pudesse ser mais interessante naquele momento. Ela o ligou, abriu a página de seu twitter e leu alguns comentários de seus fãs, soltando alguns sorrisos com o que via. Ela nunca respondia, mas sempre lia e adorava todo o carinho que eles dedicavam a ela. O facebook ela não tinha costume de entrar, quem administrava a página era a sua agente. Abriu seu e-mail e não tinha nada de novo, então fechou logo em seguida. Navegando por um site americano, ela deu de cara com uma noticia sobre Hugh. A matéria falava que em um dos últimos shows, Hugh havia passado mal no camarim logo após sua apresentação. O site não dava detalhes e nem tinha fotos do acontecido, apenas insinuou que o mal estar foi devido ao excesso de bebida que o ator vinha ingerindo ultimamente.

A preocupação de Lisa em relação ao Hugh acabou voltando. Ele não havia comentado nada sobre isso na conversa por e-mails, talvez porque tenha sido só uma bobagem, mas mesmo assim ela ficou preocupada. Lisa levantou e foi até o quarto pegar seu celular, ela precisava ligar pra ele. De volta à sala, sentada no sofá, ela procurou na agenda do celular o número dele e esperou impacientemente que  
a ligação fosse atendida.

- Alô? – Hugh atendeu sem olhar quem poderia ser.

- Te acordei? - perguntou ao notar a voz sonolenta.

- Lisa?! - ele reconhece a voz de imediato.

- Sou eu sim. Estava dormindo?

- Sim. - ele levanta o corpo para sentar-se.

- Desculpa te acordar.

- Como se fosse ruim acordar com uma ligação sua. Aconteceu alguma coisa? - perguntou ainda surpreso com a ligação.

- Não aconteceu nada. Você ainda estar em Los Angeles?

- Estou sim.

- Eu sei que no e-mail eu deixei claro que seria melhor não nos encontrarmos, mas acho que seria bom termos uma conversa.

- Você sabe o quanto eu quero te ver, não é?

- Eu também quero muito ver você, mas não sei como fazer isso. - disse ainda confusa com a decisão de ir vê-lo.

- Você quer vir até aqui? Ficaríamos mais à vontade, já que você teme em sermos vistos. - sugeriu desejando que ela aceitasse, a deixando um pouco pensativa com a  
ideia. - Lisa? - ele temeu aquele silêncio.

- Tudo bem, daqui ha alguns minutos chego ai então. Ok?

- Ok, estou te esperando.

Nesses dois dias Lisa não deixou de pensar em Hugh, na possibilidade de vê-lo e eles poderem conversar como faziam antes. Suas conversas eram sempre divertidas, ele arrancava gargalhadas dela com suas histórias e seu bom humor. Ela o fazia ficar divertido, o transformava em um homem feliz. Apesar de todos os seus receios em relação ao encontro, dessa vez ela estava decidida. Seu namorado retornaria de viagem dentro de um dia, e se ela não fosse iria acabar perdendo a oportunidade de vê-lo. Robert era muito ciumento, ele nunca engoliu a amizade dos dois, ele não suportava Hugh de maneira nenhuma e sempre morria de ciúmes ao ver a relação de Hugh e Lisa.

Depois de ter almoçado, Hugh havia deitado para tirar um cochilo, recebendo a ligação da Lisa minutos depois. Após falar com ela, ele levantou da cama e  
foi tomar um banho para tirar o cansaço do corpo e esperar a chegada dela. Hugh nem sequer sonhava com a hipótese de Lisa ligar para ele e falar que queria vê-lo, não depois do que ela havia dito no e-mail. Ela realmente o pegou de surpresa.

Lisa não quis caprichar no look, colocou um vestido preto com mangas, sem decote e sandália baixa. Fez uma maquiagem super básica que mal dava para notar, pegou o celular, as chaves do carro e foi para a casa de Hugh. À caminho ela ficava imaginando como se comportaria quando o encontra-se, tentava ao máximo se controlar para não chegar nervosa e ele notar. Depois de tanto tempo ela iria voltar aquela casa, cujo por algumas vezes eles viveram momentos intensos de seu romance, momentos que jamais ela iria esquecer.

Hugh estava sentado no sofá assistindo TV quando ouviu uma batida de leve na porta. Ele sorri, sabia que era ela que havia chegado. Ao abrir a porta, lá estava ela: divina, com aquele imenso sorriso nos lábios.

- Oi - ela disse.

- Oi - respondeu timidamente e Lisa se aproximou cumprimentando-o com um beijo no rosto. - Entra. – pediu dando espaço para ela passar.

Ela entra e ao fechar a porta Hugh sentiu como se o mundo lá fora não existisse mais, para ele o mundo se resumia ali, dentro de sua casa ao lado do grande amor de sua vida. Lisa observava tudo ao seu redor como se estivesse recordando o que haviam vivido entre aquelas paredes, percebendo que nada na casa havia mudado desde sua ultima visita. Hugh olhava para ela com total admiração, não sabia o que falar, em que assunto tocar primeiramente.

- Nada mudou, continua tudo do mesmo jeito. - quebrando o silêncio, ela comentou saudosa olhando-o.

- É, menos as nossas vidas. - falou pensativo. - O que anda fazendo? Tem escrito muito em seu piloto? - ele resolveu se aproximar um pouco mais.

- Não da maneira que eu queria, mas estou sim. - caminhou em direção ao sofá e sentou. - E você? Anda fazendo muitos shows?

- Alguns. - juntou-se a ela. - Queria ver você em algum deles.

- Vi alguns vídeos e me deu vontade de ir sim.

- E porque ainda não foi? Precisa de um convite formal?

Não. - sorriu. - É que se eu fosse não iria sozinha. - disse sem jeito.

- Se esse era o problema posso resolver isso agora. - ele levanta do sofá. - Temos um piano aqui, posso fazer um show só pra você. - caminhando em direção ao piano. - O que quer ouvir? - olhando-a perguntou ao sentar.

Lisa levantou do sofá sorrindo, adorou a ideia e caminhou até ele.

- O que você quer tocar? - ela apoia os cotovelos no piano e deixa Hugh babando com o sorriso que havia trazido do sofá.

- Você escolhe.

- Quero ouvir as músicas que você mais gosta de tocar nos shows.

- Ok. Vamos lá! - sua animação com aquilo era evidente.

Hugh começa a dedilhar o piano e soltar a voz. Lisa escutava fascinada, ele tinha feito isso algumas vezes para ela, mas agora estava sendo diferente. Eles não se viam há um bom tempo, era como se isso estivesse acontecendo pela primeira vez. Eles se entreolhavam toda hora, relembrando os momentos desenhados a sorrisos e brilhos no olhar. Tem horas que não é preciso falar nada, momentos nos quais palavras nem interessam tanto. Por vezes os sorriso são mais do que feições: são frases ditas em silêncio, palavras diluídas em olhares cúmplices. E eles sempre tiveram essa cumplicidade.

Hugh tocou e cantou duas músicas, na terceira ele pediu para que ela sentasse junto a ele naquele pequeno banco, e Lisa o fez. A terceira música a ser tocada foi ''let them talk'' cuja letra combinava perfeitamente com a história dos dois, parecia ter sido escrita para eles. Não era à toa que todos os seus fãs a denominavam ''Huli''. Hugh olhava para ela o tempo todo e aquele imenso sorriso que ela possuía não saia  
de seus lábios. Era incrível como tudo em Lisa mudava quando o olhava, até o cabelo ondulado dela brilhava mais com ele por perto.

- Essa música me faz lembrar de você, de nós. - disse-lhe olhando em seus olhos ao terminar a canção. - Sempre que a canto no show, lembro-me de você. - contou.

- É bom saber disso. - sorriu timidamente. - Porque não me falou que havia passado mal em um de seus shows?

- Eu não passei mal. - negou.

- Eu li em um site hoje, fiquei preocupada.

- Mas não precisa, estou bem.

- Porque sempre que você me diz que estar bem, eu sinto o contrário?

- Não acha que agora estou bem tendo você aqui comigo?

- Não me refiro ao agora, falo no dia a dia.

- Ao invés de você me perguntar tanto se estou bem, porque não me diz como você está?

- Eu estou bem, e se pergunto é porque quero saber se você também estar. Apesar de sempre me dizer que estar bem, às vezes sinto que não.

- Já que você quer tanto acreditar no que falo, então tudo bem. - disse levantando-se. - Não, Lisa! Eu não estou bem. Desde que você saiu da série eu sinto sua falta. - confessou.

- Também sinto falta de trabalhar com você, quem sabe ainda podemos fazer isso um dia. - levantou.

- Eu não estou falando de droga de trabalho, Lisa. Eu sinto falta de amar você. Não fique fingindo não estar entendo, porque eu sei que está. - disse com raiva.

- Hugh, por favor. Não vamos começar tudo de novo, da última vez foi doloroso demais. Minha vida mudou desde que saí de House, e com o término a sua também. Mas ao mesmo tempo não, você continua levando a mesma vida de sempre ao lado de sua mulher.

- Eu estou ao lado dela, mas não exatamente com ela. E você também está com aquele seu namorado. - falou sentindo uma pontinha de ciúmes.

- Sim, estou e assumi isso desde sempre. Porque você não faz o mesmo e assume que ainda leva a mesma vida? Vejo que você não está usando aliança, mas deixar de usar não te faz ser menos casado e nem te liberta desse compromisso.

- O que você quer que eu faça? Que eu volte a usá-la? - aproximou-se dela.

- Não quero que você faça nada, Hugh. Eu só quero que você viva. Apenas viva!

- E o que você acha que estou fazendo? - questionou.

- Você estar fazendo tudo, menos vivendo. Prender-se em uma vida na qual você faz questão de mostrar não querer, não te faz viver e sim apenas existir. - ela pega a chave do carro no sofá. - É melhor eu ir, acho que nem deveria ter vindo. - anda em direção a porta e Hugh coloca-se na frente dela.

- Estar arrependida de ter vindo aqui? - perguntou com tristeza no olhar.

- Näo, eu adorei te ver novamente. Estou arrependida de mexer em dores que já estavam esquecidas. Ou ao menos eu achava que estavam. - ela desvia dele e segue para a saída.

- Lisa! - segurou-a pelo braço antes que ela chegasse na porta. - Fique, por favor. - pediu como se necessitasse tê-la um pouco mais.

- Hugh... eu preciso ir. Melhor deixar as coisas como estão. - falou com um nó na garganta.

- Você ainda me ama? - ele segurou com mais firmeza o braço dela.

- O que isso importa agora? - seu coração ficou aos pulos.

- Sim ou não? - ele insiste, precisava saber.

Lisa fica nervosa, não esperava que ele fosse perguntar aquilo. A intensidade que ele mantinha em seu contato visual deixou o coração dela em disparada, parecendo querer correr dali para fugir do que estava prestes a acontecer. Seus olhos encaram os dele com temor, a resposta não sai, fica presa em sua mente e ela não consegue verbalizar nada.


	5. Chapter 5

Os segundos que eles passaram se olhando pareceram durar uma eternidade. Não adiantava ela calar-se ou tentar disfarçar, pois seu olhar revelou a Hugh que ela ainda o amava, que ela ainda o desejava. Sem perder o contato visual, Hugh puxou o corpo dela contra o seu e com a outra mão agarrou aquela cintura fina que ele tanto adorava. O corpo de Lisa tremeu quando se chocou ao dele, suas pernas ficaram bambas e ele colou seus lábios no dela dando inicio ao beijo tão desejado por ambos.

Ela encontrava-se nas pontas dos pés, tentando alcançar os seus lábios. As mãos dela apertavam-lhe os braços ao ritmo do beijo, enquanto a língua dele se aprofundava em sua boca. Lisa parecia se desmanchar nos braços dele. Completamente molhada, derretia-se de desejo por aquele homem que sempre foi algo bastante complicado em sua vida.

O beijo foi finalizado quando eles necessitaram de ar.

- _Eu não vim aqui para isso, Hugh_. - com a testa encostada no peito dele, ela buscava o ar que o beijo havia lhe tirado, podendo ouvir o quanto o coração dele batia forte.

- _Eu não vou deixar você ir embora. Não antes de te amar._ - suas mãos acarinhavam os cachos macios dos cabelos dela. _- Faça amor comigo, Lisa._ - pediu ao erguer o rosto dela e olhar em seus olhos.

- _Não._ - ela resistiu tirando as mãos dele de seu rosto. - Robert não merece isso. - afastou-se dele e foi direto na porta, abrindo-a. Hugh a fechou bruscamente antes que ela pudesse sair.

_- A quem você quer enganar?_ - perguntou ainda segurando a maçaneta. - _Se você realmente se importasse com ele não estaria aqui. E não seria a primeira vez que ficaríamos juntos, mesmo você namorando._ - disse-lhe áspero.

- _Às vezes eu me odeio por tentar e não conseguir te esquecer. Por sempre ceder a você. Sempre_. - ela falava sentindo raiva de si mesmo.

_- Você vai se odiar ainda mais se sair por_ _essa porta_. - ele solta a maçaneta e se aproxima dela. - _Sei que você quer isso tanto quanto eu. Posso ver em seus olhos_. - ele a encurralou na parede.

- _Esse seu tom pretensioso me irrita, sabia? _- ela o fez sorrir.

- _Você não sabe quantas noites sonhei com você e acordei excitado._ - seus dedos emaranhavam-se nos cabelos dela, enquanto uma das mãos a segurou pela nuca, aproximando ainda mais os seus corpos. - _Senti tanta falta do seu cheiro_. - sussurrou em sua orelha. - _Da sua pele_. - beijou-lhe o pescoço. - _Do seu corpo em meus braços._ - desceu suas mãos e segurou-lhe a bunda.

Lisa suspirava, mais uma vez e depois de tanto tempo estava entregue a ele, ela nunca conseguia controlar os seus desejos em relação a ele, nunca. Ele continuava a falar...

- _Me desculpa por nunca ter sido o homem que realmente você merecia. Mas saiba que você é a mulher mais incrível que já conheci e a que mais amei também_. -  
disse-lhe olhando em seus olhos.

- _Tem certeza que quer continuar falando? -_ ela o fez rir mais uma vez. Necessitava ouvir aquilo dele, mas precisava ainda mais de senti-lo dentro dela.

Ele a beijou antes de levá-la para o quarto, não se desgrudaram um minuto sequer durante o caminho. Ao entrar Hugh fechou a porta atrás dele, tirou o vestido dela com uma facilidade na qual nem ele sabia como havia obtido, e deitou-a sobre a cama. Voltando a colar seus lábios, ele sentia sua camisa sendo tirada, separou seus lábios dos dela por alguns instantes para livrar-se da camisa e logo voltou a beijá-la, dessa vez descendo seus beijos pelo pescoço até chegar aos seios dela. Ainda com a proteção do sutiã, Hugh mordiscou o mamilo que parecia querer furar a fina renda, de tão rígido que estava, enquanto uma de suas mãos dava atenção ao outro seio, apertando-o.

Lisa soltava alguns discretos gemidos... Seu peito arfava num subir e  
descer, deixando Hugh louco de desejo. Ele continua seu caminho pecaminoso naquele corpo que era a perdição de qualquer mortal e desce seus lábios cheios de desejo e saudade passeando-os pela barriga lisinha, perfeita, assim como todo o resto do corpo dela. Lisa ansiava para que ele chegasse logo em seu sexo, e Hugh sentindo isso, fez questão de demorar mais um pouco ali, só para provocá-la ainda mais.

- _Hugh_... - ela queria que ele acabasse com aquela tortura. Sim, aquilo estava sendo uma tortura para ela.

Hugh levantou a cabeça para olhá-la e sorriu ao vê-la tão necessitada do seu toque. Ele brincou o dedo no umbigo dela, escorregou a mão vagarosamente para o sexo ainda coberto pela pequena calcinha de cor lilás. Lisa gemeu só com o leve toque da mão em seu sexo. Ela implorava mentalmente para que aquela mão a tocasse mais profundamente. Seu membro latejou quando ele sentiu a calcinha encharcada entre seus dedos, e a boca salivou no desejo de sentir o gosto da intimidade dela mais uma vez. Tirando a mão encostou os lábios depositando um beijo, fazendo Lisa suspirar de ansiedade pelo próximo toque. Ele resolveu ''brincar'' um pouco, não usaria mão, dedo, boca ou língua para acariciá-la. Não agora, no momento a idéia era só usar o nariz e nada mais. Hugh começou a estimular o clitóris com seu nariz, esfregando-o por cima da calcinha fazendo a renda roçar no sexo dela. Ele ia ouvindo os gemidos de Lisa aumentar, enquanto segurava firme em sua cintura e dançava o nariz nela.

Lisa gemia e mordia os lábios sorrindo, não entendia porque porra ele não arrancava a calcinha dela de uma vez e a chupava como ela tanto queria. Desejava que ele fizesse um bom sexo oral e não um sexo ''nasal'' como ele estava fazendo. Hugh sempre brincava com o corpo dela na hora do sexo, adorava vê-la sorrindo quando se amavam. A cada novo encontro que eles tinham, ele parecia uma criança quando ganhava um brinquedinho novo e corria ansiosa para usar o mesmo. Lisa queria que ele a tocasse, estava morrendo de saudade da intensidade que era cada toque da enorme mão dele em seu corpo. Mas ela não reclamou, até porque o resultado estava sendo tão bom quanto. Com o nariz entre as pernas dela e uma das mãos no seio, Hugh a fez ter o seu primeiro orgasmo da noite. Ela não acreditava como ele conseguiu fazer aquilo, mas fez. Qualquer coisa que ele fizesse em seu corpo, ela gozaria. Poderia apenas falar algo erótico ou olhá-la de uma forma que só ele sabia olhar, que ela se excitaria a tal ponto. Hugh arrancou a calcinha dela e tirou seu short que mais parecia ser um pijama. Ainda ofegante ela sorria, tendo novamente o peso do corpo dele sobre o dela. Assim que ele a beijou, ela girou o corpo e ficou sobre Hugh.

- _Tenho pressa de te sentir dentro de mim_. - disse-lhe tirando o sutiã, jogando-o num canto qualquer.

Hugh direcionou seu olhar para os belos seios, lambendo os lábios com um imenso desejo de sugá-los. Lisa desceu um caminho de beijos pelo peito dele, escorregou uma das mãos e segurou firme em seu membro, fazendo Hugh soltar um longo gemido. Sem mais rodeios ela tirou-lhe a cueca e em seguida montou sobre ele.

- _Você não sabe o quão incrível é a imagem que tenho daqui._ - falou ao desenhar o corpo dela com o olhar.

- _Eu também tenho uma ótima daqui. Poderia até medir em polegadas_. - mordeu os lábios ao direcionar o olhar para o membro dele já enorme, ereto, pronto ha bastante tempo para ela.

Lisa o fitou provocativamente, e então segurou o pênis dele e finalmente o levou para dentro dela, fazendo ambos soltarem um leve gemido. Posicionou-se melhor, acostumando-se ao seu tamanho e começou os movimentos. Despidos de roupa, medos, memórias de um passado recente em desilusão e saudade. Tremiam em um  
síncope misto de dor e prazer, entorpecidos pelo calor que provocavam juntos. Ela Balançava os quadris para frente e para trás, num movimento febril e compassado, e pegando nas mãos dele pousou-as em seus seios. O seu coração batia veloz à medida que ela aumentava o ritmo, acelerava o passo. E balança, fascinante, dona de si à medida que os dedos de Hugh lhe vincavam a cintura, cerrados pelo tamanho deleite. Assim se mantiveram, escravos do prazer até que o corpo cedeu, até que Hugh se deu. E deitados, esgotados, foram reacendendo uma paixão difícil de controlar, nas três vezes seguintes que naquela mesma noite se tornaram, fisicamente, um só.

Lisa se deu conta de como já estava tarde, vestiu-se para poder ir embora. Não queria ir, mas era o mais certo a se fazer. Hugh vestiu o short para acompanhá-la até a porta, chegando à mesma eles pararam, se olharam e desejaram poder reviver aquela noite todos os dias, mas, infelizmente, o desejo de ambos não poderia se realizar, não até que um deles se desse conta de como estava sendo burro deixando de viver a felicidade que lhe pertencia.

- _Se eu pudesse te amarrava no pé da minha cama, pra que você não fosse embora_. - disse olhando-a. Ela riu, achando aquilo tão bobo e ao mesmo tempo tão meigo.

- _Você não precisa de cordas para me prender_. - segurou a maçaneta da porta. - _Tem algo mais forte que isso_: o meu amor. – disse se preparando pra sair.

Hugh empurrou a porta, fechando-a. Agarrou Lisa e a beijou fazendo com que a força do beijo a jogasse contra a parede.

_- Não vá!_ - pediu ofegante penetrando-a com o olhar.

- _Uma hora eu terei que ir... É melhor que seja agora_. - ela acarinhou o peito nu dele, deixou-lhe um beijo no mesmo, abriu a porta e partiu.


	6. Chapter 6

No dia seguinte Lisa acordou ansiosa, na verdade ela mal havia dormido. Depois da noite incrível que reviveu com Hugh, seus pensamentos eram todos voltados para ele.

Ao acordar seu corpo ainda reagia com as lembranças da noite passada, ela fechava os olhos e podia sentir o toque da mão dele em seu corpo, a respiração quente em seu ouvido, as palavras murmuradas durante o amor... Tudo ainda estava muito presente em seu corpo.

Robert estava prestes a retornar de viagem e ela não estava nem ai, de certo ela haveria se esquecido do seu retorno, caso não fosse um sms que recebera, avisando-a que o vôo atrasaria.

Lisa passou o dia inquieta, vagueando da sala para o quarto. Era sofá e cama, cama e sofá, sem deixar de lado o notebook, que sempre a acompanhava, na expectativa que Hugh a mandasse algo depois de tudo o que aconteceu, mas a cada olhada no e-mail a frustração tomava conta dela e o peito apertava. Era para ela guardar aquela noite como uma despedida, um adeus para o grande amor que teve em sua vida, mas ao invés disso as lembranças a consumia e o sentimento havia ficado mais presente do que nunca.

Ao anoitecer o RR retornou de viagem, embora um pouco cansado, ele desejava matar a saudade de sua namorada. No decorrer da noite conversaram, jantaram e se amaram, muito. O sexo sempre foi maravilhoso entre eles, Robert era um amante incrível. Sempre carinhoso e atencioso sabia exatamente de tudo que dava prazer a Lisa, ele tinha todos os requisitos para prendê-la no relacionamento, principalmente na cama até aquela noite de paixão com o Hugh, onde tudo havia mudado.

Foi inevitável estar com RR na cama e não recordar a noite maravilhosa que teve com Hugh. Era ele quem ela desejava a tocando, beijando, invadindo. Eram os gemidos dele que ela desejava ouvir, a respiração em seu pescoço e o cheiro inconfundível que ele tinha, queria sentir aquele desespero louco que era ele dentro dela.

Ela o queria, desejava Hugh agora mais do que nunca. Lisa gozou com RR, mas os orgasmos fora de série que ela sempre tinha, dessa vez não os teve. Foi bom, mas não incrível como costumava ser.

Amanheceu, Lisa acordou bem cedo e foi dar uma caminhada. Ao voltar RR ainda continuava dormindo, então ela tomou um banho e depois foi até a cozinha preparar um suco. Enquanto o tomava, Lisa mais uma vez estava escrava do notebook na esperança de um e-mail do Hugh. Ao abrir a página ela vê um novo e-mail, mas não era dele e sim da Sara, sua amiga.

''Lisa, acho que você não viu essa matéria que saiu sobre Hugh e Jô. Achei de péssimo gosto, mas queria te mostrar para ver se você cai em si. Olha o que falaram: ''_Eles passaram oito anos vivendo separados quando ele estava filmando "House" nos EUA (Então você deveria achar que Hugh Laurie e sua esposa estariam felizes por estarem unidos de novo...). No entanto, o ator de 53 anos de idade, e sua esposa pareciam bastante miseráveis no passeio em Marbella juntos ontem. Como a dupla fez um passeio no sol, nenhum deles conseguiu dar um sorriso e andou muito longe um do outro. Talvez Hugh estava se sentindo cansado do calor espanhol e só queria voltar para o hotel... Por que tão triste? O casal quase não falava com o outro enquanto faziam um passeio juntos. Anime-se! Nem mesmo a luz do sol poderia colocar um sorriso norosto de Hugh e Jô.'' _Que casamento, hein? Saudades de você, me liga. Bjos''

Lisa achou a matéria um tanto quanto maldosa, a forma na qual eles se referiram ao casamento de Hugh não foi uma coisa legal de ver, achou até meio desrespeitoso, embora as fotos não negassem que eles já não tinham mais um comportamento de marido e mulher.

Uma semana se passou. Lisa havia sido convidada para participar de um filme e já tinha dado inicio as filmagens. Conformada com o silêncio de Hugh depois da noite de amor que tiveram, já nem olhava seus e-mails com tanta frequência.

Hugh havia ficado sem tempo para nada nos últimos dias, gravando para um filme e viajando para shows, mal dava tempo para descansar. No último fim de semana ele havia feito um show e no mesmo dia retornou para Los Angeles. Em um de seus raros momentos no twitter, ao divulgar mais uma vez a campanha sobre aborto, Lisa não pôde deixar de ver os inúmeros tweets de alguns fãs e todos falavam da mesma coisa: um vídeo do ultimo show de Hugh no qual ele oferecia uma música para os fãs dele e dela. Lisa curiosa, abriu um dos links e realmente era verdade. Antes de cantar ''let them talk'' Hugh diz que sabia o quanto os fãs de House sentiam a falta da série, assim como ele também sentia. E por saber disso a próxima música a ser tocada seria dedicada aos fãs de House, dele e principalmente aos da Lisa que foram os que mais sofreram quando ela decidiu deixar a série. No final completou dizendo que House deveria ter ficado com Cuddy, porque ela sempre foi o grande amor de sua vida. Lisa não percebeu, mas RR a observava de longe e viu o quanto ela estava sorridente com o que estava vendo. Curioso para saber do que se tratava, caminhou lentamente até onde ela estava para que não o notasse. Lisa assustou-se quando viu RR e tentou disfarçar o nervosismo.

- É o Hugh? - perguntou desviando o olhar para ela.

- Sim. - respondeu fechando a página.

- Ele ofereceu uma música para meus fãs em um show e eles mandaram o link no twitter. - explicou.

Ele caminhou ao redor da mesa e sentou tratando logo de mudar de assunto. O namoro deles havia esfriado desde a ultima viagem de RR, ele sentiu que Lisa se distanciou dele desde a sua volta e não entendia o motivo. Sempre que era perguntada desconversava, falava que nada havia mudado, mas nunca o convencia disso.

Quase um mês se passou e Lisa mais uma vez estava solteira. Suas aparições eram sempre sozinha, sem a presença do namorado e logo foi notado pelos fãs que eles não estavam mais juntos. O término do relacionamento foi difícil para ambos. Ele não aceitou o fato de Lisa deixar de amá-lo de uma hora para outra, mas a verdade era que Lisa nunca o amou. Ela se apaixonou por ele, pelo seu companheirismo e sua devoção por ela, mas nunca o amou profundamente. Uma hora toda aquela paixão que ela sentia por ele iria acabar, e a hora havia chegado.

Hugh havia dado uma pausa em seus shows, tirou algumas semanas para descansar a exaustão de shows e filmagens. Ha uma semana ele tinha enviado um e-mail para Lisa e ate então ela ainda não o tinha respondido. Ele imaginava que talvez ela não quisesse mais nenhum contato com ele, mesmo depois de tudo o que haviam vivido há um mês. Mas ele mal sabia que Lisa estava solteira e que esperou tanto por algo dele que chegou a desistir e já não esperava mais nenhuma palavra dele. Após ter tomado um banho e sentado na cama para ir dormir, Lisa sentiu uma vontade de olhar seus e-mails e foi quando se deparou com o de Hugh:

_''Lisa, me desculpe por demorar tanto em te mandar algo. Depois do encontro que tivemos no qual nos entregamos mais uma vez, eu deveria vir correndo aqui e te agradecer por você ter entrado em minha vida. Confesso que não vim antes por medo da intensidade do sentimento que tenho por você, mas também por falta de tempo. Perdoe-me, sei que você esperou por algo, por alguma palavra e não teve, mas agora estou aqui sentado em minha cama digitando esse e-mail para falar de mim, de nós...'' _

Assim que viu o e-mail seu coração disparou. Ela deixou um sorriso escapar ao imaginá-lo na cena que havia descrito e suspirou profundamente quando leu o ''nós''

_''Muitas vezes eu agarro a introspecção e a auto-duvida, gostaria de poder abraçar coisas boas como a maioria das pessoas fazem. Sempre tive certo receio da felicidade, sempre me pareceu algo tão dispensável. Acho que fui egoísta em desistir da nossa relação, sua felicidade e a felicidade que você me trazia me davam medo, insegurança e muitas vezes me sentia perdido em meio ha tantos sentimentos. Sempre me senti mais confortável com a tristeza, foi assim a minha vida inteira. Saiba que pra mim tudo o que estou dizendo nesse e-mail são mais que palavras, são sentimentos que sempre guardei dentro de mim e fiz questão de fingir que não os sentiam. Sei que muitas vezes sou estranho, diferente de todos os homens com quem você já se envolveu e isso me faz pensar bastante antes de tomar qualquer atitude em relação ao que sentimos um pelo outro. Estar feliz era não estar bem, nunca soube lidar com ela por isso me sentia melhor com a tristeza...'' _

Seu peito apertou com tal confissão. Não era fácil saber que a pessoa na qual ela amava nunca foi feliz, nunca soube o verdadeiro significado da palavra felicidade. Isso a entristeceu um pouco.

_''Uma coisa que você nem imagina é que por vezes desejei que minha mãe estivesse viva, só para que ela pudesse te conhecer. Apesar de não ter tido um bom relacionamento com ela nos últimos dias de sua vida e estávamos ate sem nos falar quando ela morreu, mas você me fez despertar esse desejo de querer ela aqui. Tenho certeza que ela iria adorar você, esse seu jeito, essa sua alegria...''_

Hugh nunca havia falado de sua mãe para ela, na verdade ele nunca foi de falar seus verdadeiros sentimentos. Aquilo a tocou profundamente, um nó tomou sua garganta e uma nuvem de lagrimas formou-se em seus olhos.

_''Ela era apaixonada por sorrisos, aposto que se apaixonaria fácil pelo seu, assim como eu me apaixonei desde a primeira vez que o vi. Acho até que ela diria que você seria a mulher da minha vida por ser assim, tão diferente de mim. Por ser a mulher que me completa em todos os sentidos...'' _

Ela engoliu seco e tentou afastas a nuvem de lágrimas que embaçava sua visão para que pudesse continuar lendo.

_''Quero me libertar dessa tristeza que me assombra, desse medo que tenho da felicidade, mudar meus conceitos em relação à vida. Sair dessa depressão que me acompanha ha anos, me livrar de todos os meus receios em relação ao amor. Quero todos os seus sorrisos pra mim, quero dormir e acordar com você. Quero o brilho dos seus olhos só pra mim, quero viver, quero ter você Lisa. Pra sempre ter você...'' _

Nesse momento uma lagrima escorreu por seu rosto, e ela nem sentiu de tão envolvida que estava naquelas palavras.

_''Eu nunca fui de dizer eu te amo, das raras vezes que disse foi meio que estranho pra mim e sei que você sentia falta disso quando estávamos juntos. Mas agora quero poder repetir isso todos os dias ao acordar e ver você do meu lado. Uma vez você me disse que eu nunca fui seu, que você sempre me teve pela metade. Agora eu te proponho ser o homem que você merece ter. Seu homem. Por completo.''_

Ao terminar o e-mail a emoção tomou-lhe conta, e foi inevitável deter as lagrimas que, agora, caiam sem controle algum.


	7. Chapter 7

Tudo o que ela mais desejava estava acontecendo. Tudo o que ela queria ''ouvir'' dele estava ali, naquele e-mail. Tudo! Seus pensamentos festejavam em lágrimas que continuavam a escorrer incessantemente por seu belo rosto. Ela sorria feito uma adolescente boba quando é pedida em namoro.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Lisa saltou da cama e caminhou em direção ao closet. Precisava vestir-se, iria procurá-lo e não poderia ir de pijama. Pegando o primeiro vestido confortável que encontrou, ela viu-se olhando para o mesmo e sentiu uma avalanche de dúvidas tomarem conta de seus pensamentos. _'_

_'Será que eu devo ir? Já é tarde... E se ele achou que não o queria mais porque demorei pra responder, no caso, não respondi? Será que ele ainda está aqui, em Los Angeles?''_ Ela encarava o vestido sobre a cama enquanto pensava, como se o vestido fosse de alguma forma responder-lhe algo.

Sacudindo a cabeça como quem se livra das dúvidas, Lisa decidiu que iria sim ao encontro do Hugh.

Já era um pouco tarde e Hugh tinha acabado de deitar, e estava pegando no sono quando foi desperto ao ouvir algumas suaves batidas na porta. Ele levantou sonolento e caminhou vagarosamente até a porta se perguntando quem poderia ser àquela hora.

- Lisa! - falou surpreso ao abrir a porta. Realmente ele não a esperava.

- Posso entrar? - perguntou com um meio sorriso e os olhos com certo alivio por ele estar em casa.

Hugh a deu espaço para que ela entrasse. Ele fechou a porta sem tirar os olhos dela. Seu olhar era surpreso, confuso.

- Eu li seu e-mail. - disse respondendo a pergunta que estava presa nos pensamentos dele.

- Desculpa te acordar, sei que já é tarde. - desculpou-se com uma expressão séria.

- Tudo bem. Vamos sentar um pouco. - ele caminhou até o sofá e sentou, ela o acompanhou fazendo o mesmo.

Ao sentar ela cruzou as pernas e o vestido subiu um pouco, ficando mais curto deixando uma pequena parte de suas penas de fora. Hugh involuntariamente olhou para as pernas dela e babou por alguns instantes, desejando por sua vez tocá-las, mas resistiu, sabia que era preciso ouvir o que ela tinha a lhe dizer.

Lisa sorriu ao notar o seu olhar dele em suas pernas. O modo como ele a olhava a excitava.

- Não respondi o e-mail porque só o vi hoje. Acho que esperei tanto por ele que acabei parando de checar. - explicou com os olhos cheios de desejo.

Ela o olhava querendo que ele a beijasse forte, quente. Quase um mês sem vê-lo, sem tocá-lo e parecia uma eternidade. Ela queria ter encontrado a fúria da paixão dele por ela ao ter entrado por aquela porta, mas o que viu foi um Hugh extremamente sério e um tanto quanto frio.

- Foi uma semana corrida, como te expliquei no e-mail. - ele parecia um pouco desconfortável ao lembrar-se de tudo o que havia dito no e-mail, uma ponta de constrangimento surgia no rosto dele quando o assunto era tocado. Não foi fácil dizer tudo aquilo.

- Eu sei e compreendi. Vim aqui porque achei que a melhor resposta pra ele seria esse encontro.

- E o seu namorado? - a palavra ''encontro'' soou diferente para ele dessa vez. Parecia que ela não sentia mais receios em vê-lo ou qualquer peso na consciência.

- Terminamos. - respondeu parecendo aliviada.

A expressão de Hugh mudou na hora. _''Ela está sozinha, sem aquela espécie de vagabundo metido a artista'', _pensou aliviando sua mente. Ele sorriu por dentro com seus próprios pensamentos e ela pôde notar um sorriso escondido nos lábios dele. Seus olhos vislumbravam um ao outro, um silencio delicioso se formou na pequena sala de estar, enquanto que na mente da Lisa o barulho era ensurdecedor: _Me beija! _Ela gritava mentalmente_. Eu quero você!_ Pedia na profundidade de seus pensamentos.

Ela mesma poderia fazer isso: beijá-lo. Mas Lisa queria que ele o fizesse como nos velhos tempos de gravações, nos quais ele a agarrava num canto escondido do set para poder acariciá-la. Ela não conseguiu evitar o sorriso que a lembrança trouxe.

- O que foi? - a olhou curioso, queria saber o motivo daquele sorriso.

- Nada. - desconversou com um sorriso ainda maior, escancarando seus dentes brancos, perfeitos.

- Resolveu voltar com a barba? - se aproximou e acariciou suavemente o rosto dele.

- Sim. Quando a série acabou me livrei dela porque me fazia lembrar você. - ele pôs sua mão sobre a dela, que ainda continuava no rosto dele.

- Agora não tenho por tentar te esquecer. - beijou-lhe a palma da mão e em seguida mordeu, deixando por alguns segundos as marcas de seus dentes nela.

Lisa mordeu os lábios e Hugh salivou no desejo de sugá-los e assim o fez. Sua língua desenfreada adentrou-lhe a boca faminta, necessitada de seus beijos. Ela segurou a cabeça dele com as duas mãos e ao sentir a mão dele por entre suas pernas, agarrou os poucos cabelos de sua nuca e puxou-os de leve. Ela sentiu um leve gemido em sua boca e os lábios de ambos não se desgrudavam. O sugar de línguas era intenso, forte.

- Seu gosto nunca saiu da minha boca. - ele disse ofegante olhando em seus olhos.

Ela avançou e mordeu-lhe o lábio inferior. Hugh segurou-lhe o queixo e erguendo-o deu uma mordida de leve, enquanto ia seguindo o seu caminho para o pescoço dela. Seus cabelos estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo dando-o uma visibilidade maior. Lisa tirou o casaco que a cobria e logo após a camisa de Hugh.

- Esse seu cheiro... - sussurrou com os lábios no peito dele.

- Como consegui viver sem... - explorando toda sua extensão com beijos sôfregos.

Ele a colocou em seu colo e deslizando o vestido pelo corpo dela, foi tirando-o ate  
passá-lo por sua cabeça o deixando ir rumo ao chão. Olhou-a com adoração, agradecendo aos céus por estar vivo, sentindo-se o cara mais filho da puta de sorte por poder tocá-la, despi-la, amá-la. Tirou o elástico do cabelo dela e os assistiu caírem sobre os ombros nus. Beijando-lhe o ombro e pescoço, esticou o braço para puxar a mesinha de centro que tinha na frente deles para mais perto, e conseguindo deitou-a sobre a mesma. As costas nuas em contato com o vidro frio da mesa fez o corpo dela arrepiar-se. Hugh com as pontas dos dedos pegou em cada lado no elástico da calcinha, que por sua vez era de cor vinho, e deslizou devagar por entre as pernas dela ate tirá-la por completo. Amassou-a em sua mão direita e a cheirou inspirando profundamente o perfume que ela continha. Cheiro de excitação, de sexo.

A posição na qual Lisa se encontrava era de total exposição. Seus cotovelos apoiados na mesinha, os pés sobre os joelhos dele e suas pernas totalmente abertas. Sua excitação escorria livremente por seu sexo, ela já se encontrava molhada ha muito tempo. Hugh olhou para o sexo exposto, encharcado e apertou-lhe os tornozelos em suas mãos como se descarregasse parte da força de seu desejo naquele aperto. Nossa, como ela estava excitada, poderia gozar só com a intensidade daquele olhar que ele repousou por alguns instantes nela.

Ele mordia e beijava-lhe um dos pés, fazendo o mesmo por entre as coxas macias. Os pequenos gemidos que Lisa soltava iam deixando Hugh cada vez mais duro, cada vez mais pronto. Erguendo as pernas dela, Hugh colocou uma sobre cada ombro dele, enterrou sua cabeça entre elas e começou a chupá-la feroz e suave ao mesmo tempo. Lisa tinha um gosto incrível, saboreá-la era se transportar para outro mundo, para outra vida onde a única coisa que existia era o prazer. Sua língua a punia da forma mais deliciosa que uma tortura pudesse ser. Sim, tortura porque ela desejava desesperadamente senti-lo dentro dela o mais rápido possível.

Lisa se contorcia na pequena mesa de centro, a língua dele a lambuzava cada vez mais e suas forças estavam se esgotando à medida que ela chegava a beira do abismo com a cabeça jogada para trás. Agora eram os dedos dele que deslizavam nela, explorando cada dobra como se estivesse acariciando uma obra de arte das mais raras do mundo. Dois fizeram-se convidados dentro dela, entrando e saindo para seu desespero maravilhoso. E num ultimo golpe ao abocanhar o clitóris dela com os dentes, ele a empurrou do precipício e Lisa gritou alto num orgasmo intenso, caindo em um gozo profundo chamando por Hugh.

Hugh encostado no sofá a observava com uma expressão de orgulho com o que tinha acabado de ter feito com ela, agora mais excitado do que nunca chupando os dedos que ha segundos atrás estavam dentro dela. Ofegante e ainda tremula Lisa ainda se recuperava do incrível orgasmo, quando levantou o corpo e tirou-lhe o short do pijama e cueca, sem desviar o olhar de Hugh. Segurou-lhe o membro duro._ Porra, como ele era grande meu Deus_. Sua boca salivou no desejo de prová-lo, de guiá-lo para dentro dela. Hugh ficou de pé antes que ela fizesse o que pretendia, puxou-a pelos braços e grudados pelo beijo foram cambaleando em direção ao quarto, deixando o sutiã no meio do caminho. Ao encontrar a primeira parede antes de chegar ao quarto, Hugh prensou-a na mesma fazendo-a gemer. Segurou firme nas pernas dela, levantou-a e as colocou ao redor da sua cintura. Sem conseguir esperar ate chegar ao quarto ele a penetrou com força e as costas dela bateu forte na parede. Lisa gritou apertando suas pernas na cintura dele. Ele a desencostou da parede e seguiu seu caminho para o quarto, com seus corpos ainda encaixados. Ao chegar à porta mais uma batida na parede, levando-o mais fundo dentro dela, ouvindo seu nome ser pronunciado num grito de prazer.

Finalmente entraram no quarto e deitaram na cama. Os mamilos de Lisa eram sugados com total empenho, dedicação e desejo. Começaram a loucura dos movimentos insanos de 'entra e sai'. Não tardou muito para que ambos gozassem. Hugh deixou seu corpo descansar um pouco sobre o dela e em seguida saiu devagar de dentro dela, deitando ao seu lado, puxando-a para o aconchego de seus braços.

- Porque?- perguntou Hugh acariciando os cabelos dela molhados de suor.

- Porque o quê? - ela levantou o rosto para olhar o dele.

- Porque fiquei tanto tempo sem você?

- Porque você é um idiota. - disse-lhe voltando a olhar seu peito nu.

Ele sorriu, virou seu corpo e ficou sobre o dela para poder olhá-la nos olhos.

- Um idiota que te ama, que sempre te amou.

- Eu também te amo. - eles se beijaram e o dentro e fora recomeçou...

O dia já estava claro quando Hugh acordou da maravilhosa noite que teve. Seu braço meio que dormente estava por baixo do corpo de sua amada, que ainda dormia encantadoramente sobre corpo dele. Ele velava o sono dela como se estivesse admirando um anjo. E por alguns instantes permaneceu assim olhando-a, sabendo, tão lucidamente como sabe que vai morrer um dia, que a amava mais do que tudo o que jamais viu ou imaginou neste mundo, ou o que pudesse esperar em qualquer outro.


End file.
